Samurai
The Samurai can be somewhat considered the "glass cannon" of the classes. He has rather limited options for skills that boost his endurance to taking attacks or regenerating HP, but he also has some of the hardest hitting attacks known with several physical ones able to calculate more than 200% off of his Physical Attack stat at a mere level 3. This is even seen in his traditional weapon, the Sabre; Unlike the traditional weapons for every other class that give an additional boost to a sub-stat on top of the standard boost to Physical and Magic Damage (i.e. Vampire's Longsword boosts Speed, the Cyclops Hammer boosts HP, etc), the Samurai Sabre skips that additional boost for a larger increase to Physical and Magic Damage, compared to other weapons of equal level and grade. A couple of his passive skills also give flat % boosts to his damage output and one makes him ignore a % of the enemy's Defense. Samurai skills are also heavily based off of a one-two combo system. Several of his active skills will shift him into a "stance", directly visible by how he is standing on the battlefield. While in a stance he will have a constant passive buff in place, but if an additional skill specific to each stance is activated that skill will do significantly greater damage (to levels that no other class at equal equipment/level/talents/miracles/etc can match), and shift the Samurai back into the default neutral stance. A couple of the heavier attacks also don't target the Front, and can therefore bypass primary forward tank units to get at the more vulnerable support servitors. All in all, the Samurai is a class that the player has to use carefully with thorough planning of each skill they want to use, but will be laying down the hardest hits seen anywhere. For personality, the Samurai is portrayed as a dutiful and sometimes surprisingly honorable warrior, not unlike (go figure) an actual Samurai. Samurai Lineage Soul Samurai (max): Maximum HP: +600, All Resistance: +100, Power of the Soul Samurai (Primary) Asura (max): Physical Damage: +600, Magic Damage: +600, Defence: +450, Critical hit: +100, Power ofthe Asura (Specialist) Samurai Skills Basic Skill: Soulbreaking Blade (max): Damage Deals 3750 true damage, Effect 12.0% chance to inflict Soul Slash (all resistances reduced by 23.0%), Passive Physical Damage: +10.0%, Magical Damage: +10.0%, All attributes: +3, Target 1 front target, Consume 275MP, 275TP. Bushido:' ' Parry: Category Bushido (Passive), Effect 3.0%chance to negate enemy's abilities. Each level adds an additional 1% chance to parry. Pure Mind: Category Bushido (Passive), Effect Regenarates 2.0%TP each round and ignores an additional 10.0% of enemy Defence. Each level adds an additional 2% TP regeneration and 5% Defense ignore Lion's Celerity: Category Bushido (Passive), Effect When using Jodan, Suigetsu or Iai-No-Kamae, increases Physical Damage and Speed by 8.0% (Cannot exceed 30.0%). Each level adds an additional 3% Physical Damage and Speed and increases the cap by 10%. Kazuyuki Tachi (primary): Category Bushido (Active), Damage Deals 205 Physical Damage and increases caster's Physical Attack by 100.0%, Effect In Jodan-No-Kamae Stance, increases damage by 60.0% with a 100.0% chance to inflict Broken Armor (Defence reduced by 35.0%), then shifts out of Jodan-No-Kamae Stance. Attribute Physical, Target 1 front target, Consume 70TP. Each level increases the base damage by 80, the damage while in stance by 10%, the defense reduction from Broken Armor by 10%, and the TP cost by 35. Kendo Spirit '''(Primary): Category Bushido (Active), Damage Deals 700 Physical Damage and increases caster's Physical Attack by 50.0%, Effect In Suigetsu-No-Kamae Stance, increases damage by 100.0%, then shifts out of Suigetsu-No-Kamae Stance. Attribute Physical, Target 2 front targets (Target center enemies when Suigetsu-No-Kamae is active), Consume 132TP. Each level increases the base damage by 400, the damage while in stance by 10%, and the TP cost by 66. At levels 5, 7, and 9, Kendo Spirit will hit one additional target. '''Octuple Style (Primary): Category Bushido (Active), Damage Deals 440 Physical Damage and increases caster's Physical Attack by 120%, Effect In Iai-no-kamae Stance, increases damage by 50% with a 10% chance to deal double damage, then shifts out of Iai-no-kamae Stance. Attributes Physical, Target 1 front target, Consume 551TP, Cooldown 2 rounds. Each level increases the base damage by 200, the damage while in stance by 10%, the chance to deal double damage by 5%, and the TP cost by 69. Ultimate Kendo '''(Primary): Category Bushido (Active), Damage Deals 1200 Physical Damage and increases caster's Physical Attack by 170%, Effect Can be used in all Stances. Increases damage by 90%, then shifts out of your Stance. Attribute Physical, Target 1 rear target, Consume 1392TP, Cooldown 3 rounds. Each level increases Physical Attack by 10%, the damage while in stance by 10%, and the TP cost by 173. '''Jodan-no-kamae (Primary): Category Bushido (Active), Damage Deals 160 Physical Damage and increases the caster's Physical Attack by 90%, Effect Switch to Jodan-no-kamae Stance (Physical Damage increased by 15%). Attribute Physical, Target 1 front target, Consume 60TP. Each level increases base damage by 60, stance damage by 5%, and the TP cost by 30. Suigetsu-no-kamae '(Primary): Category Bushido (Active), Damage Deals 330 Physical Damage and increases caster's Physical Attack by 90%, Effect Switch to Suigetsu-no-kamae Stance (Defense and Magic Defense increased by 15%). Attribute Physical, Target 1 front target, Consume 105TP. Each level increases base damage by 80, stance defense by 5%, and the TP cost by 42. '''Iaido-no-kamae '(Primary): Category Bushido (Active), Damage Deals 300 Physical Damage and increases caster's Physical Attack by 90%, Effect Switch to Iaido-no-kamae Stance (Speed increased by 15%). Attribute Physical, Target 1 front target, Consume 193TP. Each level increases base damage by 100, stance speed by 5%, and the TP cost by 24. '''Demon's Roar (Primary): Category Bushido (Active), Effect Must be in a Stance. Regenerates 1113 HP. Overcharges next normal attack or damage dealing ability to increase damage by 40%. Consume 1280TP, Cooldown 1 round. Each level increases base heal by 139, overcharge damage by 40%, and the TP cost by 160.